1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mesh folding and/or stacking chairs.
2. Related Art
Folding or stacking chairs are often used in situations in which it is desirable or necessary to provide varying numbers and/or varying layouts of chairs, such as during conventions, seminars, conferences, etc. In addition, folding or stacking chairs are often used in multipurpose areas in which patron seating is required for some functions, but a large open space is required for other functions necessitating storage of the chairs. For example, some organizations have buildings with a multipurpose room which may be used for banquets, seminars, conventions, etc., with chairs set up, or for a dance, sporting event, etc., with the folding chairs removed. Furthermore, folding or stacking chairs are often used domestically/residentially to accommodate larger dinner-parties or the like.
It is desirable that the folding or stacking chairs be capable of being folded and/or stacked for storage so that the chairs take up less room when they are not required. It will be appreciated that some situations or events will require thousands of folding chairs, all of which may need to be folded and stored at any given period. Thus, the chairs must be stored such that they have a high storage density to minimize the storage space required. It will be appreciated that any extra thickness of a chair when folded becomes significant when numerous folding chairs are involved. For example, with a thousand stacked folding chairs, a folding chair which saves one extra inch in the folded position results in over 80 linear feet of saved storage space. In addition, it will be appreciated that numerous stacked chairs can be difficult to handle or store, and may separate from one another. Furthermore, it will be appreciated that chairs can be unsymmetrical so that stacking several chairs together results in a non-linear stack which can lead to separation.
One disadvantage with many prior art folding chairs is the bulk or thickness of the chair in the folded position. Many typical folding chairs still remain several inches thick in the folded position, and thus are less dense when stored. For example, many typical folding chairs have seats which fold adjacent to or abutting the legs, such that the thickness of the chairs in the folded position comprises the thickness of the legs and the seat.
In addition, it is desirable that the folding or stacking chairs be easily storable or stackable, and be stable when stored/stacked. Many typical prior art folding chairs are stored merely by leaning one chair against a wall and subsequent chairs in a series against the first chair. It will be appreciated that a plurality of folding chairs stacked against a wall has a potential domino effect, with all of the chairs subject to being knocked over. Other prior art folding chairs have complicated and expensive hanging rack systems. For example, a wheeled cart might have a plurality of support arms from which a plurality of folding chairs is suspended. One disadvantage of these types of systems is that chairs on the end of the hangers tend to fall off the rack, and the wheeled racks are difficult to move and maneuver. It also is desirable that the chairs be comfortable. Typical prior art folding or stacking chairs have rigid metal seats and seat backs which can be hard and uncomfortable. One disadvantage of many prior art folding chairs is that the chairs either fold or stack well and are uncomfortable, or are comfortable but are awkward in folding or stacking. Thus, there tends to be a trade off between comfort and foldability. Some chairs provide a cushion. But these chairs still utilize the rigid metal seat bottoms and seat backs, and the cushions tend to make the chairs even thicker when folded. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,877,829 and D357,365.
Other types of chairs, such as office chairs, have been design for greater comfort and aesthetic appearance, but which do not fold or stack. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,125,521 and 7,249,802.
Furthermore, it will be appreciated that such chairs can be made and shipped in great quantities, and that such stacking chairs can occupy a large volume, resulting in shipping expense or inefficiencies.